Special gift
by Bex-of-Midgar
Summary: A typical christmas at the Cullen's house. Renesmee gets a special gift from Jacob! Renesmee's about 17 in this story.


**Author's note: I wrote this for a competition and it claimed 2nd place, which made me a very happy bunny considering it was my first fanfic. By the way I dont own any of the characters, not even Kieron, Sam and Emily's son. That little dude belongs to the 'Still Dawn' fanfic author who ran the competition (and the others obviously belong to Stephenie Meyer). Major respect to her, that was one awesome story :D**

**Thanks for taking the time for read this, reviews are highly appreciated :D**

**From Bex ^_^**

Special Gift

Renesmee's P.O.V

Christmas. Great. Another celebration for which there is usually a party. Unlike my mom, I loved parties. Parties were a chance to hang out with friends and family and listen to music. The problem with the parties at my home was Alice.

"Nessie, those twinkly lights go above the front door. Esme, I want that candle to go on the table. Five hours to go people!" Oh Aunt Alice. She was obsessed with parties and party planning. Whenever there was an excuse to throw a party, she'd throw herself into planning one. The problem is that she always went a bit over the top. There was never such thing as a quiet family get-together with her. "Bella!" she yelled "Are you seriously going to wear that?" Mom had walked into the living room with dad, his arm wrapped around her waist. She was wearing a blue wooly jumper and jeans. Alice was not impressed.

"I'll wear whatever I want." Mom hissed at her, annoyed at the fact that Alice always hated whatever she wore.

Aunt Alice took a deep breath to calm herself down before replying. "There's an outfit on the back of your bedroom door. Wear that or so help me I will burn all the horrible clothes that you own." Mom must have known that Alice wasnt joking because she stormed right upstairs to get changed.

"Alice," Dad said quietly "was that really neccessary?" Dad didnt like it when Aunt Alice made Mom wear what she wanted her to.

"Yes, Edward."Alice replied. "She'll look pretty for when our guests arrive."

Our guests included the wolf pack (apart from Colin and Brady whose parents had decided that they should visit their family in Spain for Christmas), their imprints and Grandpa Charlie and Sue, his girlfriend. They were all flying over from Forks to spend christmas with us, 8 vampires, 1 vampire-human hybrid and a fellow werewolf. That would be interesting, especially for Grandpa Charlie and Sue, the only humans coming to the party.

I had been listening intently whilst putting up the lights. Now it was my turn to talk. "When's the other's coming back?" I asked. Grandpa Carlisle, Uncle Emmett, Aunty Rosalie and Uncle Jasper had gone out hunting and Jake, my Jake, had gone to get a tree, a fake one this time since the last christmas tree was wonky thanks to the pack. I heard my dad chuckle at the memory that was running through my head.

Grandma Esme entered the room for the 2nd time today. Since 7:00am she had been slaving over the oven in the kitchen, preparing a huge meal for all our human-food-eating guests. She had only come in once when she had found a festive candle in the kitchen and had asked Alice where it should go. "Carlisle and the others should be home in about 2 hours, sweetie." she told me.

Dad smiled at me. "And Jacob has just returned home." he added. My heart started pounding against my chest. My body could already anticipate what I was about to do and the energy rushed to my legs, ready for me to run. I jumped down from the ladder and opened the front door. Jake was walking towards the house with a small plastic bag, leaving the box containing the tree on top of the Volkswagen Rabbit. I could see the smile appear on his face when he saw me.

I bolted towards him, needing to feel his warm arms wrap around me. "Jake!" I exclaimed as I finally felt his warm embraced. He swung me around in a circle.

"Hiya, Honey." he greeted me as he put me down.

"Whats in the bag?" I asked him curiously. He was only meant to get a tree so the object in the bag was a mystery.

"Something that you'll see later, a special gift for you." He answered, smiling. There was a slight tease behind his smile, he knew I didnt have much patience.

"Fine," I said reaching up to to press my lips to his. I heard someone cough. When I turned around, I was shocked. Mom - who was now in a red dress with a thin white belt - and Dad were stood on the porch, looking at us. Mom was smiling at us, but Dad was glaring at us. The heat rushed to my cheeks, we had never actually kissed in front of Mom and Dad before and their glare made me embarrassed. "Ummm..." I paused not knowing what to say. "Hi Mom and Dad." I blurted out before rushing inside and into my room. 'Whoops' I thought.

It was 5:30pm and the party was in full swing. The pack had arrived early which meant that they could help out with the decorating, though Aunt Alice wouldnt let them go near the tree even if it was fake. Grandpa Charlie and Sue had arrived on time and they seemed like they were having an awesome time. The dinner had been fantastic thanks to Grandma Esme's amazing cooking and nothing, absolutely nothing, had gone to waste. Now I was sat on the floor along with Kieron, Sam and Emily's son who was now 3 years old and was playing with his new toy train, a small, toothy smile stretched across his angellic face. Everyone was sat around the christmas tree, well everyone except for Aunt Rose and Uncle Em who were still kissing under the mistletoe - I swear they had been there for almost half-an-hour! Gifts were being handed out here and there and everyone seemed pretty happy. The wolf pack had given gifts to each other and their imprints. Seth's gift from the pack was funny; they had gotten him some boxers that said 'I Bite' on the back, above a brown paw print.

"Time for another present!" Aunt Alice chimed, picking up the nearest present and reading the label. "To Carlisle, Merry Christmas, thank you for being my rock for all these years, from Esme."

Grandpa Carlisle took the present from Alice and opened it to reveal a navy tie with white diamond shapes on them. Carlisle thanked Esme and kissed her on the cheek.

The next present was handed out, this one was to Jake from Emmett. Jacob, who was sat down next to me, opened the present and then glared at Uncle Emmett who laughed. I grabbed the present from Jake. It was a book... a dirty, wrong book. I quickly passed it back to Jacob who then threw it at Emmett. "Just in case Jakey boy, just in case." Emmett said catching the book easily. Dad had picked up on our thoughts and let out a hiss towards my Uncle.

"Next present please, Alice" Esme said quickly, it was clear on her face that she thought a fight would break out.

Alice quickly grabbed the next present. She once again read out the label. "To my darling angel Bella, I am so glad that you are in my life. I simply can't live without you. Lots of love and forever yours, Edward."

"Awwww," I said, a smile spreading across my face "Dad you're such a softy, that was so sweet!" Dad was such a romantic sometimes, no wonder Mom fell for him.

"Thank you." Dad chuckled.

Suddenly Mom jumped into Dad's lap and kissed him passionatley. "Thank you! Thank you!" Mom mumbled into Dad's neck continued to kiss him.

Dad returned Mom's kisses almost as passionately. "Get in there, bro!" Uncle Em shouted.

On the floor where Mom was sitting I saw a silver bracelet with small pieces of sapphire on it. Sapphire was both me and Mom's birthstone and it was such a pretty blue colour that we both loved... But still, Mom wouldn't get so excited about this piece of jewellery that she'd kiss dad like this in front of everyone. Above all the wolf whistles I heard - most of them coming from the wolf pack (wolf whistles, wolf pack. what a coincidence!)- I could hear two men sniggering. I turned towards the sounds to see Emmett, who had left Rosalie's side for once, with Uncle Jasper. "Uncle Jazz!" I scolded, knowing that he was using his power to alter people's emotions on my parents. Suddenly my parents stopped kissing and Mom returned to her seat. Dad gave Jasper a glare that said 'I'll get my revenge.' and everything returned to normal.

"To Ne-" Alice started before she was interrupted.

"Come on Alice!" Seth whined, "I want to read one out!" Seth, Jacob's best friend and fellow werewolf loved christmas and he had been begging to read out a label for hours. Aunt Alice handed Seth the present, finally tired of his whining. "To Nessie," He began, "Merry Christmas, I love you loads! From Jacob."

I reached out for the gift and leaned against my Jake, excited to see what his special gift was. I unwrapped the present to reveal a hairband with a pink flower on it. Oh. I was expecting something a bit more... special. "Ummm... thanks Jake." I said, finding it hard to mask my disappointment.

Jacob suddenly laughed so much that he almost rolled on the floor. I was so confused at his reaction, I didn't know whether to cry or laugh with him. "Thats not your real gift!" he chuckled. A glimmer of hope made me smile slightly.

Then I saw it.

Jake smiled and pulled out from behind him a little wooden bracelet. The braclet had vines and flowers carved out of it. Some flowers where painted pink and purple, while others remained brown. The was some words engraved into the wood, it read:

_Renesmee Carlie Cullen_

_My one true love_

Now I was crying. Tears flooded down my face.

"I made it," Jacob said, his smile fading. "But if you want something else I-"

I held up my hand to him, silencing him as I took the bracelet and looked at it. I could barely talk, I was amazed by the intricate, detailed flowers and vines. "Thank you." I whispered to my Jacob. "It really is a special gift."


End file.
